Unresolved Sexual Tension
by LWDamon
Summary: Derek/Casey. "Please. You've had UST since you were 14!"


**oOoOoOoOo**

**I don't own Life With Derek.**

**Enjoy. [:**

**oOoOoOoOo**

oOoOoOoOo

_4:15._

oOoOoOoOo

Derek was currently with Smarti in her room. Her latest boyfriend broke up with her and she was _devestated_. And yes, now she had _real_ boyfriends. She was now 15. Derek and Casey were 25. Edwin and Lizzie were 22.

"Smerek, _why_ won't you tell Casey you love her?"

Derek was taken aback. And looked at her confused.

"_What_?"

"_Why don't you tell her already_."

"I _don't_ love _Casey_. I _barely_ even _like_ her."

Marti stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Please."

"The day _I like_ that _Klutzilla_ is the day _Edwin likes Lizzie_."

"You'd be suprised," muttered Marti.

She threw her arms in the air, "_Come on_, _Smerek_. The _looks_, the _touching_, the _flirting_, the _friggan_ _eye sex_. For _christ sakes_, just _admit_ it!"

"_What looks? What touching? What flirting_? And _eye sex_? I think you're _exaggerating_."

"You _know_ what I'm _talking_ about. The _way_ you _look_ at her. It just _screams_ _'I want you_!' Which you _clearly_ do. And the way you find _any excuse_ to _touch_ her. And when you do, you _linger_. Like you _don't_ want to_ stop. Let go_. The _flirting_? _Come on_. Do you need to ask? All the _pranks_, _nick names_, _fighting, teasing, 'I hates you's_!' You guys have a _love-hate_ thing. When you _fight_, the way you _look_ at _each other_, it's like _sex. Eye sex_. You should _see_ it. It's _sickening_, _actually_."

"I _don't_ want her. I _don't_ love her. I _can't_ even _stand_ her."

Marti crossed her arms, "_Really_, Smerek?"

"_Really_, Smarti."

She raised her eyebrow, "Okay, _whatever_ you say."

"I _don't_."

"So _what_ if Casey got back together with _Truman_. _What_ would you do?"

"I _wouldn't_ care."

"If you _saw_ them _together_?"

"That's cool."

"_Kissing_?"

"Okay."

"_Heard_ them -"

"Ew. Smarti, _stop_."

"_What_ would you do?"

"Put music on so I _wouldn't_ have to _hear_."

"_Why_?"

"Because it's _gross_ and I _don't_ wanna _hear_."

".. Or is it because you _love_ her?"

"_No_. It's _definitely_ because it's _gross_."

"_What_ if he _cheated_ on her?"

"I'd _kill_ him."

She smirked, "_Why_?"

"_Because_ _no one_ should treat Casey like _that_."

"You know Smerek, you _can_ tell me. We've told each other _everything_ since I was like _born_."

"There's _nothing_ to tell."

"_Uh - huh_ ..."

"I'm gonna go home."

"Can I _come_? I can _sleep over_. It's _friday_ .."

"Um. Sure. Go ask Dad and Nora."

_I hope they say no._

Derek _loved_ Marti. They were like _best friends._ But right now, she was _bothering_ him. Did she even _have_ to ask if he _loved_ her? _Of course_ he did. He'd _never_ tell _anyone_ that, though.

"Okay," Marti smirked as she ran off to find them.

_This should good._

oOoOoOoOo

_6:30_

oOoOoOoOo

"So you _don't_ want her?"

"_No_!"

Derek was going _insane_. Marti _wouldn't_ leave him _alone_ about _Casey_. She's been over for 2 hours and he wants to _kill_ something. She _won't_ stop.

"So you _don't_ think she's hot?"

"No," he lied.

oOoOoOoOo

_7:00_

oOoOoOoOo

"So what if she ran up to you, crying?"

"I'd tell her I _don't_ _do tears_, like _always_"

"Told you she was _back_ on with _Truman_?"

Casey and Truman still have an off and on again relationship. It drove Derek _insane_. He _hated_ it. He _hated_ _everything_ about _Truman_. Especi_a_lly that _he_ was with _Casey_.

"I'd _kill_ him."

"She _said_ she _loved_ you."

Derek stayed _silent_. He _honestly_ didn't know _what_ he'd do. She smirked.

"That she _wanted_ you? _Right then and there_. She _couldn't_ take it _anymore_. She's _wanted_ you since you _met_?"

Derek still stayed silent.

"That -"

"_Stop. Asking. Questions_."

oOoOoOoOo

_7:15_

oOoOoOoOo

"_Just admit it_."

"There's _nothing_ to admit!" screamed Derek. He was getting _extremely aggervated_.

"_Please_. You've had _UST_ since you were _14_!"

"UST?"

"_Unresolved. Sexual. Tesion_. "

Derek rolled his eyes. _I shouldn't have asked._

oOoOoOoOo

_7:35_

oOoOoOoOo

Derek was _about_ to have a _mental breakdown_. She _won't_ stop talking about Casey.

"It'll be _so much_ _easier_ for you if you _just tell me_."

"Or you could _just stop_."

"You're just waisting time."

"Why don't we go visit Edwin?" Derek clasped his hands together and faked a smile.

oOoOoOoOo

_8:00_

oOoOoOoOo

"Yo, Ed!" yelled Derek, opening the door without knocking or ringing the doorbell, and walking into the house,"We're here for .."

Derek stopped when he saw his brother's tongue down his step sister's throat.

".. a visit.."

They pulled away when they saw them.

"Derek! Hey .. uhh.." started a blushing Edwin.

"Derek! What _are_ you doing here?! Do you _know_ how to knock? yelled Lizzie as she jumped off of Edwin.

"Does this mean you _do_ love Casey?" asked Marti.

Edwin and Lizzie looked at them confused.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**... yes.**

**Review, please. :D**

**oOoOoOoOo**


End file.
